Succumb to Me
by MissSweetHeartGirl
Summary: The aftermath of the 2004 movie,the Phantom of the opera. Christine leaves Raoul and courts Erik. As their wedding approaches, Raoul sends threathing letters both to Christine and Erik. On the day of their wedding, she is missing! NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON
1. Chapter 1

Succumb to Me

Succumb to Me

By: Angelica 1234

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera

Chapter One: Come to Me

"Raoul wait!" said Christine.

"What is it Little Lotte?" Raoul said when he was looking a Christine.

"We have to go back."

"Why? So we can get killed?"

"But the Phantom would get killed?"

"So?"

"How could you say a thing like that?"

"He tried to kill us."

"He wouldn't hurt me. He loves me!"

"Love? What does _he _know about love? All he knows is hate."

"_That's not true_!!" shouted Christine.

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!" yelled the mob that was coming for the Phantom.

"Christine! There coming! We have to go _now_!" said Raoul in frustration.

"No!! I won't leave him!!" Christine jumps off the boat and heads back towards the Phantom's lair.

"Get back here, Christine! I love you!" said a frantic Raoul. Christine turns around in the cold water and heads toward the boat. She goes up to Raoul and kissed him on his cheek.

"Raoul, you never loved me. You only loved the 8 year old girl that I used to be."

"Wait!"

"Goodbye"

"If you leave me, you can never come back when you realized you made a mistake."

Christine got back into the gloomy waters and Raoul rolled away. Alone, Christine walks to the Phantom's lair.

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!" said the mob.

Christine tries to run as fast as she could on water. As she reaches the Phantom's lair, she calls to him.

"Angel? Angel?" The Phantom appeared.

"Christine?! What are you doing here?"

"I want to be with you, Angel"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I do know what I'm talking about. I know that I love you."

"You love me, Christine?"

"I always did."

"What about the Viscount?"

"I don't love him, Angel."

"Are you sure, my angel?"

"Positive."

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!" sang the mob.

"We have to go now! If they see us together, they will kill us!" said the Phantom.

"Before we go, may I ask a question?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"Angels has names you know."

"My name is Eric. Eric Destler."

Before Christine could reply, they heard the angry mob.

"Track down this murderer, he must be found!"

"Christine! Hurry!"

Eric takes Christine's hand and takes her through the broken mirror. Inside the mirror was a torch. Eric took it and walked with Christine down the long corridor. From the corridor led to another lair that was even more exquisite.

"There's two of them?!" said a surprised Christine.

"Yes. I built another just in case."

Christine explored Eric's domain. His grand black piano that had candles on it. She was so fascinated that she ran her fingers against the keys.

"Eric?"

"Yes, my angel?"

"Do you love me?" Eric was surprised by this question.

"Of course I do. I will love you always."

Christine immediately went into Eric's arm and kissed him on the lips.

"How could you love a face like this? A distorted face!"

"Not only do I love your face, but I also love what's inside."

"Even if I killed people?"

"Of Course."

Eric slowly grabbed Christine's waist and pulled her closer to him. Unhurriedly, Eric started to kiss Christine's neck.

"Eric? What are you doing?" moaned Christine.

"Shhhh."

Eric gently collided his lips with Christine's. Leisurely but tightly embraced her. He began to caress her body with one hand while the other was on her soft and delicate face. Christine again found herself moaning softly and this excited Eric so much that he chosen to pick up his angel and headed straight for his bedchamber. As he entered his room, he laid Christine down gently. Eric continued to caress her limp body with butterfly kisses.

"Eric?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I can't do this."

"Why?"

"Because this is my first time," said a blushing Christine.

"Well, this will be my very first time too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had little contact with the outside world."

"Would you tell me about it?" said a curious Christine.

"Some other time, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Sadden for her fallen angel; she rolls on top of Eric.

"What are you doing?" said Eric with a hint of huskiness in his voice.

"I'm going to make love to you," said Christine, trying to sound sexy.

"Angel, I think that is my job!"

"Then make love to me Eric," said Christine with her head against the pillow.

"Gladly."

He gently laid Christine onto the bed, he kissed her once more, he was about to end the kiss when Christine pulled him closer to her, making him fall onto the bed on top of her. She let out a little squeak of pain as he laid on to her delicate young body. He went ridged and quickly rolled off to the side of the bed, he stared at her, with his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Did I hurt you?" said Eric quickly.

"Not much. Continue," Said an eager Christine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He continued with the kisses, starting from her soft lips down to her neck, where he gently nipped at her skin, leaving little bruises, but she didn't care. She moaned into his chest, her eyes closed, her hands beginning to roam his chest, opening the buttons on his shirt…one after another. Christine was about to undo the last button when a large echoing sound was heard through out the lair.

Erik stopped and he paled slightly.

"What's that?"

"I'll go check." Said an armed Eric.

Eric came back into the room with a smile on his face.

"What was it?"

"It was my cat, Lilly."

"Can I see her?"

"Later angel. We have some unfinished business to attend to."

He flopped her down onto the bed, quickly taking devouring her lips, shedding all of her clothes, then his. Then he hungrily kissed her chest, he gently wrapping her legs around him. She cried out as he quickly filled her, thrusting hastily into her. She met his thrust quickly, bringing them both to moan loudly. Eric growled, moving harder now, anxious for their release, while Christine gasped as he flipped her over, crying out as he filled her completely. Christine then began to move, trying to match Eric's movements before. She did, and so much more. Eric cried out, shattering within her. She continued to move as Eric came, continuing to spill inside her. They began to move slightly faster, harder. Christine threw back her head in ecstasy. Erik began kissing her neck, making his way down her chest. She screamed and began to jerk as she came. Eric groaned as her quick jerking movements made him release again. The only thing that was irregular was they're breathing, their slow heavy breaths, gasps and quiet groans.

Soon they held each; they're sweat covered bodies still joined as one, they dripped off to sleep, whispering sweet words into each other's ears.


	2. READ THIS!

I have written additional chapters for this story… I just not satisfied and I had school also… since now I'm in college… I have a lot of free time… So I'm going to be editing and posting the chapters I written over the years!

COMING SOON!


End file.
